Angel City
by BloodRedRoad
Summary: Kierstyn Bellewright and Senia Rosewood live a normal life of hunting Demons, but when they get called to help capture Sebastian, emotions fly, weapons crash and old memories resurface. The battle as began, one that will leave hearts broken and souls crushed. (Staged after City of Lost Souls). Sucky summery but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kierstyn's P.O.V

It shriveled with a shriek as Kierstyn plunged her Seraph blade through the Hydra Demon's heart. Its many heads bobbled together as the Demon withered and turned to ash.

"Finally, after weeks of chasing that bastard we got him," Senia Rosewood exclaimed, wiping the Hydra Demon's black sticky blood on her black leather pants. Kierstyn watched as her Parabatai as she cleaned all her weapons. Senia's long flame red hair was tied into a messy bun that sat at the crook of her neck. Her long legs and torso make her almost taller than almost every boy our age.

"What are you staring at?" Senia snapped, hands coming up to rest on curvy hips. "Come on, clean your weapons, we can't be the best female fighters if you don't keep your weapons clean now can we?" Shaking her curly chocolate brown hair, Kierstyn started working on her weapons.

A sigh filled the empty hallway as Kierstyn walked towards her room in the institute, shuffling her feet on the warn wood floors. Senia's mom, Dawn, was not to happy when they came home covered in blood and cuts at two in the morning. Kierstyn remembered it perfectly as she opened her door to her room of twelve years. She looked around checking the empty are shelves and walls for any signs of trouble. When she was satisfied she quickly un-dressed and hopped in the shower hoping to scrub all her worries down the drain. Memories swirled in her head until the events of this evening found a hold and swung into full motion.

They crept halls silently, hoping against hope that Mrs. Rosewood had fallen asleep. A creek sounded behind as they both turned to face an angry glare set in steel grey eyes and a tight, thin mouth. Frown wrinkles criss crossed in the corners of her thin, tight lips. Her red hair, that was more cherry red the flame red, was bound in a tight high bun, making her already tight, round face look even tighter. She towered over us, even over Senia, her stare seemed to look deep within their souls.

"Where have you two been?" Her voice croaked with tiredness and depression.

"Fighting, where else?" Came Kierstyn's easy reply as she leaned her lean and short body against the wall, hand playing with the ring that rested on her middle finger. She noticed Senia steel eyes flicker towards her, they were filled with worry because she was the only one who could really tell what was floating around in Kierstyn's head.

Kierstyn watched as Dawn eyed her coolly, the debating of wither she should tell Kierstyn off for smart-mouthing was crystal clear on Dawn's face; Kierstyn saw that Dawn decided against it and smiled in victory, in her mind of course. Instead Dawn said, "Get changed and come to the library." When Kierstyn didn't move, but instead opened her mouth to reply, Dawn snapped and yelled, "NOW!" Kierstyn scampered off like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Kierstyn sighed as she stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed. Wiping the steam off the mirror, she regarded herself. No curves like Senia or amazing eyes. Just a girl with no bust, a tiny waist, dull grey-blue eyes and silly curls that didn't do anything she wanted. Stepping away from the mirror, she marched down the hallway and was about to push open the door until she heard talking on the other side.

"That was mean mom, you shouldn't have done that." Senia's British accent flowed through the door.

"I know but I've given her time to come around after what happened but she hasn't. I just don't know what to do. She is always fighting. Fighting with me, fighting demons, fighting with you, even fighting with herself. I just..." Dawn soft accent slowed to a stop.

"You can't keep pushing her to warm up. She watched her parents get tortured the murdered and she was tortured herself and almost dead when we found her. Just because she's been living with us for twelve years doesn't mean she's completely over it. She still has nightmares about it. Kierstyn cursed under her breath, she though Senia hadn't been able to pick up on that.

Tired with the conversation she pushed open the door, making sure her face was emotionless. Both Dawn, her step-mother, and Senia, her best friend and Parabatai, jumped. She raised an eyebrow at both of them' looking blank. Mrs. Rosewood sat behind a huge wooden desk that sat in the middle of the room; Senia stood beside her, looking uneasy.

"Why did you want me here?" Kierstyn asked as she turned and picked up a document dated back to the 1870's, when the institute was raided by a clockwork army.

"You might want to sit down girls."

"You want to send us to New York?" That's an ocean ride away and plus London has enough Demons for us to handle." Senia sat in a hostile position with her arms crossed across her full bust.

"I know you don't want to go," Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose, "but wither I like it or not, you girls are the best female fighters in your age group and they need both of you at the institute there."

Senia glared at her mom from across the table. "Because they can't handle a rogue Shadowhunter?" Dawn shook her head, cherry red hair falling out of her bun to frame her face. "Valentine's son. His name is Sebastian and his father injected his son with demon blood. So now Sebastian is stronger and faster than any Shadowhunter."

"Why do they want us? Why not any other Shadowhunter?" up till then Kierstyn had been quite but now, she was interested.

"Because of my daughter's talents and her Parabatai's skills." Kierstyn watched as Senia flinched at the word 'talents'. When Senia was in her mom's belly, her father, who was closely aligned with Valentine, injected Angle blood directly into Dawn's belly. Now, seventeen years later, Senia has an amazing gift. She's telepathic and can move stuff with her mind. That's how she's able to know what's going on in Kierstyn's mind, because she can really see it. Only two other Shadowhunters in history have ever had Angel blood running in their veins. Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale. Clary is able to create new runes and make old ones stronger were as Jace can fall from unimaginable heights and not hurt himself and jump very high. Both of them were Valentine's experiments along with Sebastian, who got demon's blood instead of Angel's making him as tough as nails and very hard to kill.

"Alright," Kierstyn said standing up, breaking Senia and her mom's staring contest, "let's go."

"Go? Kierstyn Bellewright did you just agree with my mother?" Senia was staring at her Parabatai in with disbelief.

"Yes now let's go." Without looking back, Kierstyn walked towards the library's doors and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Senia's P.O.V

Senia was staring at her best friend as she walked out of the room. Even after Kierstyn was long gone, she was still starring at the spot the heavy wooden doors had swung shut.

"Take these with you." Her mom handed her three heavy books, each wrapped in their own leather bind. Senia grunted under the weight of the books as Dawn put them in her arms then she carried them over to the table to carefully look at them. The first two made sense, one was a demonology book, and the book was bound by think, heavy light brown leather with the mortal sword pressed into the center of the cover. The leather was worn down over the course of its years. There are different demons in New York then here in London. Number two was the history of the institute in New York. This one was smaller than the demonology book, its pages thicker and on the cover was what looked like a castle. The one that didn't fit was the history of the institute here in London. It looked like the New York institute book except this one was more warn and had nothing pressed on the cover. She slowly peeled open the cover and flipped through the pages.

"The history of the London institute? Why do I need this? I know the history here like I know how to kill demons."

"Just take it, you never know when you'll need it." Dawn's eyes gleamed with a hidden knowledge but before Senia could as what she meant, or break into her mind, Dawn swept Senia into a fierce hug.

She bent down and whispered in Senia's ear, "I love you baby, please come home to me. You're the only thing I have left." Then she was gone. She sighed and walked back over to the huge desk on the other side of the room. She pulled out a piece of paper and began writing to Magnus Bane, the high warlock of New York. Magnus helped her and her mother once and since then, they've been keeping in touch. She knew that Kierstyn wouldn't approve so she kept it hidden; sometimes she really wished she could tell Kierstyn. The fire message was short, telling him that she and her Parabatai accepted the mission and will be on their way. She also added that Kierstyn might not like it if she figured out that they've been keeping in touch so she asked him not to say anything about it. After she sent it, she reflected on what her mother said but somethings are just as they are.

Senia heard the door open then fall shut, she looked up at her partner. Kierstyn's face was stony, more than usual, and when she tried to peek into her mind; it was filled with ways to kill demons.

"Come on." Kierstyn's voice was so cold that for a second she thought that Kierstyn might have heard what her mother had said. She quickly discarded it and slowly stood. She felt as if she was going to melt away any minute.

"Let's go, we have a plane to catch, I already packed your bag." Kierstyn's voice was too sharp so Senia relaxed her mind and let it connect with Kierstyn's but she hit a mental block.

With a shrug, Senia made her way to where Kierstyn stood but before she go there, Kierstyn was out the door leaving Senia in her wake.

The plan ride was long and tense. Senia shook it off as being nerves but she couldn't get it out of her mind that Kierstyn was acting funny. Was it her time of the month again? Or was this her regular moodiness, She couldn't tell. She pushed it out of mind and sat back; letting the rocking of the plane sway her to sleep.

They stood in front of the New York institute, to any bystander, it looked like a rundown old church, but with those who have the sight; it looked like a grand castle from a story book but made out of wood. The pillars stretched so high that they disappeared in the cloud cover.

Senia was so mesmerised by how much this institute looked like the one in London, she didn't Kierstyn walk right up to her door and put her hand to it. She heard Kierstyn recite, "in the name of the Angel, I ask permission to enter-" She got cut off by the door unlocking and opening with a heavy groan.

Once they stepped inside, the doors swung shut; screaking on their hinges. There was a person standing in the gigantic room. She was dressed in a pressed suit, her face seemed like it was ageless but her greying hair gave away her really age.

"Hello, my name is Mayrse Lightwood. Welcome to the New York institute."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Senia's P.O.V

They both stood there until Senia walked forward, giving Mayrse her hand.  
"Hello, my name is Senia Rosewood and this is Kierstyn Bellewright, my Parabatai. We have been informed that our assistance are needed in catching Sebastian." Senia's voice was smooth and got right to the point.  
Mayrse chuckled, "of course, now if you can follow me, I will show you the library and there we can meet everyone." She turn and walked towards the elevators at the end of the room. We followed. The library was like the library in the Institute in London, big and filled with lots of books. A bunch of people sat at the table in the middle of the room. The table had mountains of books pilled up on it and Senia could see people behind those books. Reading and whispering.  
Mayrse cleared her throat and everyone at the table shut up, some even peaked out behind the stacks of books. "Our guests have arrived, come and say hello." Mayrse inclined her head towards us and nodded her head at the table of people. They filled out, the first one who appeared was tall, almost as her, with black hair and equally black eyes, well they looked black. She was very beautiful and you could tell that she knew it. The next one was a guy, he was almost the exacted same has the girl but he had dark blue eyes and was shorter.  
"This is my daughter and son Alec and Isabelle Lightwood." They extended their hands, Senia grabbed their hands lightly and watched as Kierstyn didn't shake their hands but instead gave them a curt nod.  
The next two came together. Senia immediately knew who the were and felt Kierstyn's recognise them as well. He had sun kissed golden hair and amber eyes. Tall with high, sharp cheekbones and a well built body. The girl has fiery red hair that fell down her back in tight curls. She was slender and as tall as Kierstyn. Her green eyes took everything in at once, analyzing and watching her surroundings.  
"This is Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild." Clary reached her hand out towards Kierstyn. But Kierstyn didn't take it. She just stared at Clary until she put her hand down awkwardly. Senia stepped up and offered her hand to Clary well throwing a questioning look over her shoulder to her Parabatai.  
Jace shook Senia's hand but Kierstyn kept her distance and nodded at him which he returned and walked back to the table where Alec and Isabelle stood.  
"I'll leaves you six can talk." Mayrse turned on her heel and walked out of the room.  
"Have you guys made any progress on finding Sebastian?"  
Jace made an inelegant noise, "Why? Do you want to find him? Are you the one he controlled? Did he make you do stuff against your will?" Jace raised an eyebrow and waited.  
"No he hasn't but that's what we're here for and that what I'm going to do." Kierstyn stated.  
"Did you really think you would waltz in here, with the were-a-buts on Sebastian and then just take him out with your skill? and your buddy's weird mind tricks?" Jace shook his head at Kierstyn. Senia wondered why he was being so sarcastic.  
"Yes, I thought that we would come here to save your asses." Kierstyn's voice was filled with so much sarcasm that Jace blinked.  
"Then why did you come here dressed in your Shadowhunting clothes?"  
"Because I want to get the job done and go home." Kierstyn shrugged.  
"Why? Am I too infuriating for a little Shadowhunter?" Jace mocked, waving his hands in her direction.  
"Hmm, that's weird because last time I checked, I was the best female Shadowhunter."  
"Yea I know your reputation, some Shadowhunter. Couldn't even save her own parents from a few Demons."  
Silence filled the room. Everyone watched and waited for Kierstyn's reaction. She was silent for a few moments, then, to everyone's surprise, she lunged at Jace and punched him in the jaw. Senia watched as a stunned Jace didn't react when Kierstyn punched and kicked him over and over again. Jace came to and started to defend himself, he blocked and punched. It was like watching a graceful dance. Block, kick, punch, block. Jace left his lower body unprotected, as Senia saw that, so did Kierstyn. She upper cut into his ribs and when he gave she brought her knee up into his face, smashing his nose. When Jace fell to the ground, Kierstyn was on him, straddling his chest. Kierstyn had her knees dug into Jace's arms so he couldn't move. Senia faintly heard someone yelling and then realised it was Clary, she was saying, "Stop, someone stop her!" Senia ignored the grunts and dug deep. She found her strong hold and pushed it to Kierstyn. When she opened her eyes she saw that Kierstyn was suspended in mid-air, yelling. For the first time in a long time Senia saw that Kierstyn was fighting back tears.  
"Take that back!" She snared, visibly pushing against the invisible barrier. "Take that back you monster!" Senia had to keep her focus on Kierstyn because she was fighting so hard. Clary, Alec and Isabelle had ran to Jace once Kierstyn got pulled off. Jace stood with visible effort and spit blood onto the floor.  
"No," Jace's voice was muffled by the blood that kept filling his mouth. Tears streamed down Kierstyn's face, the last time Senia saw Kierstyn cry was when they found her, hanging bloody.  
"Let me down." Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper. Senia looked at her Parabatai's tear clouded eyes and nodded, releasing the barrier. Kierstyn fell hard on all fours. Then, she got up and limped out of the room.  
"What the hell was that about?" Clary spat, it was weird seeing her so mad. Jace had gotten three healing runes and all his bruises and cuts where healing, his broken nose already healed. Clary's eyes where on her when she asked the question. Everybody was looking at her for the answer.  
Senia shook her head and sighed, "it's not my story to tell. You shouldn't jump to conclusions until you hear the full story though."  
"Then tell us!" Isabelle yelled. She looked furious.  
"I can't."  
"Why can't you? you're her Parabatai." Isabelle crossed her arms.  
"Because it's not my story to tell, but you shouldn't go around demanding the story out of her, she'll just close up even more. After she came to the Institute it took me three years to get the story out of her. You also shouldn't comment on her past, as you can tell, when she gets really angry, she can do stuff everyone else is afraid of doing. And one more thing, don't make jabs about her past, it like stabbing the same stab wound over and over again." Senia locked eyes with Jace, "you out of everyone here should know that."  
She turned to go but Alec's question stopped her.  
"Is it really that bad?"  
Senia didn't turn around when she answered. "Yes." Then she walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kierstyn's P.O.V

Waking up was hell on Earth for her muscles. When she got into her room yesterday she didn't use the healing rune. She sat there are cried, then fell asleep. How long as it been since she cried? Twelve years ago when she first came into the institute, she cried for her parents. Her parents she couldn't save. Jace is right, she shouldn't be a Shadowhunter.  
Getting up shot pain through her body, but she kept on walking. The pain was the only thing that felt real. She walked down the hallway towards the library, she was going to apologise for attacking Jace, but she doubts they'll forgive her.  
She just made it in the library door when her vision went black on the edges. Kierstyn could see people there at the table but then a horrible pain shot through her head, making her release a blood curling scream. She fell into her bruised knees, the pain was like someone taking a cow prong and jabbing it over and over in her brain. She knew what was happening but she couldn't reach for her medicine in her boots.  
Kierstyn felt someone grab her shoulders. The person's hand was shaking really bad, then she realised it was her, she was shaking so hard it hurt. She couldn't make out who he/she was. The coughing started, Kierstyn coughed up blood. Not a little bits of blood, enough to be classified as a small puddle. She was getting blood all over the person in front of her so she tried to push him/her away but she collapsed, at the last second, her vision cleared and she saw Jace. Jace. He was the one who was holding her as she coughed up blood and shook violently.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered then she was gone to the world.

Senia's P.O.V

Senia woke up when someone screamed, it wasn't like any other scream. (and she's heard her fair share) This scream meant someone was in real pain. With a start she realised that she knew that scream. It was Kierstyn's and she only screamed like that for one thing. Senia was up out of bed and down the hallway before she even let the thought process. She was in the library in five seconds flat. Kierstyn lay in Jace's arms. There was a puddle of blood around and on them. Jace looked up with such a sad venerability that Senia's heart clenched.  
"I...I don't know what happened," he looked up to Alec and Clary who where standing behind him and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "She came in here and then collapsed." He looked back at her then at Kierstyn who was laying so still. "We tried healing runes but they aren't working and Mayrse is out."  
Senia strode over to Kierstyn and knelt in the pool of blood, not caring if it soaked through her pajama pants.  
"It's not your fault, this happens every time she doesn't take her drugs." The words flew out of her mouth before she realised that she had said.  
"Drugs?" Isabelle strode in, took one look at Kierstyn and stopped mid-stride. Her face turning paper white.  
"I'll talk about it when she wakes up."  
"Wakes up? So she's not dead?" Clary asked.  
Senia pushed back Kierstyn's hair, whenever Kierstyn needed the drug her hair got a silver tint to it. She should have noticed that yesterday. Senia couldn't help noticing that Jace was holding her with such care.  
"She's not dead." Senia reached down into Kierstyn's boot and drew a small veil filled with slivery powder. Unscrewing the cap she shook the powder onto her hand, being careful not to breath it in, she brought it up to Kierstyn's mouth.  
"Open her mouth for me, be careful not to touch or breath in the powder."  
Jace opened Kierstyn's mouth and Senia carefully dumped the powder in. Everyone was leaning in, waiting to see what will happen. Kierstyn's eyes sprang open, they where completely silver. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes again. When she opened her eyes, they where back to normal. She looked at Senia and then her eyes found Jace. Kierstyn looked at him like she was waiting for him to make a joke or comment, but he didn't. He just looked at her calmly. Senia went into his mind and saw that it was vibrating with relief. Senia wondered why he didn't show it.  
It's been a hour since the accident. (that's what people are calling it) Everyone sat at the table in the library, waiting for and explanation.  
Kierstyn sat with a blanket wrapped around her. She was staring off at the wall like it held all the secrets of the world.  
"Tell us," Isabelle urged as her eyes flickered between us.  
Senia watched Kierstyn, waiting to see what she said. She nodded so Senia started.  
"When Kierstyn was five, her house got over run with Demons. They tortured and then murdered her parents. Kierstyn was there beside them as the Demons killed her parents. They where all chained to the wall. Kierstyn got tortured but not in the way her parents did, well at least not in the end. The beginning of the torture began with cutting, stabbing, stuff like that. At the end, When Kierstyn didn't cry out whenever with stabbed her, they fed her Demon blood." Everyone flinched at that and looked over to Kierstyn who was having a staring contest with the floor.  
"They got her addicted, when my mom and me came along and killed all the Demons. We freed Kierstyn and she came and lived with us. We went to the Silent Brothers to see if they could do anything about the Demon blood but they couldn't. We tried keeping her off it, giving her more, anything and everything but nothing worked. She needs it or else she'll die." Senia sighed, "but the drug is killing her slowly. The Silent Brothers say that she'll die a very slow and very painful death from the drug. So every few months Kierstyn as to take a bit to keep her going and if she forgets, well you saw what happens."  
"What's the drug called?" Clary asked.  
Kierstyn answered before Senia could, "it's called Yin Fen."  
"Yin Fen?" Alec's eyebrows drew together and he pondered, "isn't there a cure for that?"  
Kierstyn nodded, "yes but I can't afford it and if I were to get the cure I'm going to get it. I don't want anyone spending any money on me." She stared down everyone, daring anyone to say something negative about her. Nobody did.  
The doorbell sang through the room. Everyone got up to get it, including Kierstyn. When everyone filed out, Senia saw Jace catch Kierstyn's hand and pull her back. They talked for a few minutes then Jace released her hand and she walked to where Senia stood.  
"What was that about?"  
"He just apologised." Kierstyn shrugged. But Senia knew there was more to the story then what she was telling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kierstyn's P.O.V

Kierstyn opened the door and looked at the dark haired, skinny boy in front of her.  
"Simon!" Clary cried and ran forward, shoving Kierstyn out of the way. She stumbled and someone caught her. Kierstyn smiled and looked back at Alec.  
"Thanks." He just nodded and let go of her arms.  
Turning to Senia, Kierstyn was about to ask if she wanted to get out of here when she noticed Senia watching the boy called Simon. Her face was lite with delight and had a sort of awed look on it. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Senia liked him.  
Sighing, Kierstyn turned and watched the happy reunion. She noticed that he didn't step any closer to the Institute. She watched him. He was graceful, more graceful the a guy his height should be. Faint greenish veins ran up and down the parts of body that where visible. He's a vampire, but yet he is out in broad daylight. She remembered that there was a vampire who could walk in daylight, and this was the guy. Simon and Clary stopped hugging and she was saying something but it looked like he wasn't really paying attention. He was looking at Senia as she looked back, then his gaze swept over to Kierstyn.  
"Who are the new people?" He asked, cutting Clary off mid-sentence.  
"The girl with the red hair is Senia Rosewood and the druggy is Kierstyn Bellewright." Clary narrowed her eyes, a challenge. Everyone tensed to see how Kierstyn would react.  
Kierstyn just narrowed her eyes back and said, "says the girl who's just jealous of my killer skill." Kierstyn over pronounced the word 'killer', smirking all the way. Clary's face grew as red as her hair.  
"Oh, you might want to watch out there sweetheart, your face is turning into a cranberry." Kierstyn's voice was thick with sarcasm as Clary's face turned even redder, if that was possible. Behind her someone tried to cover up at laugh, but couldn't and burst out laughing.  
"Jace!" Clary yelled, face still red with embarrassment and anger.  
"Alright then, let's do proper introductions." Senia stepped forward, always the one who diffused the situation. "My name is Senia Rosewood like Clary said and that sarcastic girl is my Parabatai, Kierstyn Bellewright. We where asked here to help find and capture Sebastian." Simon shook Senia's hand and watched her with big, glassy brown eyes.  
Simon turned to me, frowned and whispered something to Senia, who was his height. Senia turned to Kierstyn and then looked back to Simon. "Later," was all she said. Kierstyn knew that Simon asked Senia what Clary meant when she called Kierstyn a druggy.  
Senia stepped back and Kierstyn watched as Simon's gaze drooped down to Senia's shirt.  
"No way."  
"What?" Senia replied.  
"You like superheroes?"  
"Hell yes!" Simon grinned and continued to talk with Senia, completely forgetting about Clary, who was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. You could practically see the steam raising from her ears. She looked over and glared at Kierstyn, who just smiled sweetly back at her, she didn't know why Clary didn't like her.  
"Are we ready to go?" Isabelle said, braking up all conversations.  
"Go where?" Kierstyn asked.  
"To Magnus's place, we're going to see if he is any closer to finding Sebastian." That's when she noticed that everyone was dressed.  
"Aright, let's go," Kierstyn replied.  
Jace's eyebrows rose, "your going like that?"  
Kierstyn looked down at her black leggings and loose fitting tee-shirt. She looked up and glared at him replying, "yes, and if you have a problem with it, talk to my ass." She slapped her rear as she said that, then she turned on her heel and walked out the door, pushing Senia and Simon out of her way. When Clary stuck her foot out, Kierstyn just kept walking and 'accidentally' stepped on Clary's toes. She smiled as Clary cried out in pain and when the others asked what was wrong, Clary just said, " I stubbed my toe." She could feel the daggers Clary was glaring into the back of her head, but that made her smile all the more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kierstyn's P.O.V

Kierstyn lingered at the back of the group. She had a feeling that she wasn't welcomed there and everyone was in deep conversation. Clary and Isabelle had taken the front of the group. Kierstyn noticed with a deep satisfaction and Clary slightly limped. Senia was making large hand jesters as she explained something to Simon, who nodded in understanding. She felt a ping of jealousy ring through her. She was suppose to be the one that Senia was talking and joking to; not some daylighter. But a small voice whispered in her head that it's not Senia's fault that everyone hates her.  
She was so focused on having a mental argument with her inner voice that she crashed right into Jace's back. Kierstyn backed up, tripping over her own feet, mumbling sorry.  
Jace turned and slid a lopsided grin at her. "Better watch where you're going short stuff. Next time you might not bump into a handsome man."  
"Your right." Jace smiled and she walked into the spot Alec had abandon to help with directions and turned to face Jace. "But I don't know what you mean by handsome." Jace's face fell with confusion as Kierstyn unleashed her flirty smile.  
"Oh you mean yourself." With a flirty laugh Kierstyn began walking again.  
"Next time there is a mirror around, you might want to take a look at yourself, because handsome isn't what I would use to describe you." She called over her shoulder, giving Jace a devious look.  
The others had begun walking again, Alec still arguing with Clary and Isabelle. Jace was by her side in an instant.  
"And what word, per say, would you use to describe me?"  
Words bounced through her head. Words like brave, strong, loyal. But instead Kierstyn smiled and looked up at him, "obnoxious."  
Jace put his hand on his heart and made a pained face, "Ouch, that one hurt."  
Kierstyn didn't say anything, she just kept walking. Jace walked silently beside her until he broke the silence.  
"Tell me the rest of the story."  
"What story?"  
He have her a look. " Don't play dumb, it doesn't work for you, your too smart." Jace immediately shut up, it was like he didn't mean to say that. It was nice.  
"Well, for a girl anyway." And he ruined it. Kierstyn couldn't help but feel a little sad that it wasn't a complement.  
"I told, well Senia told, you guys the story." She stated.  
Jace nodded but said, "Yea, but not the full story." Kierstyn looked at him in confusion. He sighed and continued. "You guys left out the why. Why where those Demons chasing you? It couldn't be out of coincident."  
Before Kierstyn could answer they stopped in front of a huge building. Kierstyn watched as Clary pressed the buzzer and the door immediately opened up. They all walked inside and traveled up the stairs. The door opened before anyone could lay a finger on it. In the doorway stood a tall man with spiky black hair and eyeliner framed gold cat eyes.  
"Welcome, come in." He turned and Kierstyn caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. Gold sparkly tight pants and a puffy black shirt that was ripped strategically to show honey color skin. Everyone shuffled into the apartment, Kierstyn saw Alec look awkwardly away from Magnus. It was like he could bare to look at him.  
"Hello Senia, nice to see you again." Kierstyn's head snapped up at the sound of Senia's name. Senia smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but Kierstyn cut her off.  
"Again?" She turned to Senia, "what does he mean again?"  
"He saved my mum's and my life once. It doesn't matter."  
Kierstyn had a feeling Senia wasn't telling her something. What was with them and keeping secrets?  
"Did you every consider it might be nice to tell your Parabatai that you kept in touch with a Warlock?" She took a wild guess, but it seemed to hit a nerve when Senia's face paled.  
"How did you know that?" Senia eyes flickered to Magnus.  
"I didn't. I just guessed. Guess I guessed right then." Kierstyn looked at Senia with her icy gaze.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I-" Kierstyn cut her off with a wave of her hand. Damn she was extra moody today.  
"Maybe you should trust you partner more? Considering I've saved your butt how many times and you seemed to trust me then. After all, you should always be able to trust your partner and friend." Sarcasm dripped from Kierstyn's words, cold and sharp. When Senia opened her mouth to reply Kierstyn just said, "I don't want to talk about it anymore." Then she turned to Magnus who had a slightly amused look on his face.  
"Have you come close to locating Sebastian?"  
The humor drained from Magnus's face, "sort of. He is somewhere in America. But exactly where, I can't say." He shook his glittery head and amazingly, his hair didn't move an inch. "But I do have something to report." He busied himself as everyone stood around, shifting awkwardly.  
"Please sit." With a wiggle of his Magnus's long fingers, a table appeared in the middle of the open room. Everyone took a seat and Kierstyn was somehow stuck between Jace and Senia.  
Magnus came to the table with a heavily bound book. It was huge, something she's never seen before. He sat and flipped through the book until he found what he was looking for and started mumbling under his breath. The table shook with a violent shudder then stopped.  
"What was that for?" Simon asked.  
"Oh that? It was used for suspense. Did it work?" Everyone, besides Alec who was staring at the table, returned his flamboyant gaze with cold eyes.  
"Well sorry I was trying to lighten the mood. Well anyways, back to business." With a snap of his fingers, the book disappeared off the table. "Sebastian is trying to communicate with someone from the dead. I don't know why but what I do know is that he needs some information. The only way to talk to the dead is through a Warlock, so he hired two." His eyes landed and held my gaze. "They are the same Warlocks that summoned those Demons to kill you parents." A lump appeared in Kierstyn's throat, making it hard to swallow. "Do you remember that night Kierstyn?"  
"No." She shook her head. "I don't remember anything besides hearing my parents screams and..." Kierstyn trailed off, "they kept saying something. It was like make, sure she doesn't remember." With a dramatic sigh she shook her head again, long hair flying everywhere. "I don't remember what they wanted me to forget, so their methods must have worked." Bitter words spit out of her mouth as she rested her head in her hands.  
"Well, not to rain on your parade even more but Sebastian has sent out a warrant to all the Demons and Downworlds." Everyone looked at Magnus, waiting. "It said that the first person, or creature, to successfully capture and bring you to Sebastian alive will get a spot in the new world." Silence crushed the room. It was pressing against Kierstyn and she felt like she was trying to keep her head above water but someone kept on tying weights to hold her down.  
"Sebastian is looking for you too Senia, he wants to use your powers." Kierstyn peeked at Senia from her spot. Senia's face was ghost pale and her lips where pulled tight.  
"It's obvious why he wants me, by why Kierstyn? Senia asked. Her voice was tight and strained.  
"Because he wants that knowledge that your parents pasted down to you before they died." Kierstyn met his eyes from across the table, "and I have a feeling he will stop at nothing to get it."

Kierstyn was trudging alone in the back of the group well everyone walked back to the institute. Her head was down, hair covering her face, as she shuffled her feet along the sidewalk; making sure she was a good distance away from everyone. Magnus's words ran through her head again, "Because he wants that knowledge that your parents pasted down to you before they died and I have a feeling he will stop at nothing to get it." After Magnus had said that Kierstyn just shut down. Snarling at anyone who got close and ignoring everyone's sympathy stares.  
She just wanted to be alone to drown in her sorrow. Kierstyn thought back to that night. Remembering the Demons breaking through the doors and windows. Remembering the way she hid in the corner as her parents fought for their lives and lost. She had been too weak to fight then, too scared to take up the Bellewright name and fight to the death, too stupid to remember the way her father had taught her to wiled a Seraph blade. She was weak then, and she's still weak today.  
Kierstyn looked up at Senia as she wildly debated why Iron man is the best superhero, red hair flying back and forth as she shook her head. The sunlight brought out hidden shades that made her hair look like it was vibrating with life. Kierstyn smiled as Senia's smile grew bigger and the look of victory painted her face. Then a thought hit her. What if she couldn't save Senia. What if something happened and she couldn't get to Senia in time. Senia is the only family she has left. Kierstyn was panicking.  
She was edging her way over to paranoia when Clary's voice drifted back towards her. She was saying, "If Kierstyn couldn't save her parents, how can she save Senia when the time comes? Or anyone else for that matter?" Isabelle replied but by then Kierstyn wasn't listening. That's what she had just came to the conclusion to in her own head but hearing it from someone else's mouth was a whole different story.  
Images flooded her mind, she couldn't think and it felt like the air had been knocked out of her chest; she couldn't breath. Kierstyn fell to her knees, she kept hearing her parents scream as the Demons cut their skin and dripped their acid blood in the wounds. Then another scream joined the harmony. It was Senia's. She kept screaming, "I trusted you and you can't even defend the people you love! Your no Shadowhunter but a sorry excuse for a Mundane!" and then Kierstyn would hear her own voice yelling back, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! please!" but no one would listen.  
Kierstyn couldn't take it anymore so she stood up from the spot where she fell on her knees and ran in the other direction. Running away from her own Demons that kept bringing up memories that she didn't want to face, that she didn't want to remember and ones that didn't even exist. She needed to cool off and get a hold on her emotions so she head towards the park.  
Kierstyn ran, loving the burning sensation in her legs at every step she takes. When Kierstyn got there she immediately took out her Stele and drew the invisibility rune. Finished she put it back in her boots, now drawing out her Seraph blade and heading to the side of the park where she knew Demons would be lurking. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight in front of her.

Senia's P.O.V

Senia was talking to Simon when she felt Kierstyn's presents fade. Stopping mid-sentence, and stride, she turned on her heel, making Alec take a quick side step around her to avoid crashing, and saw Kierstyn running in the opposite direction.  
"What's wrong?" Simon asked. Everyone had halted when they realised that Senia stopped.  
"It's Kierstyn, something's wrong." Senia concentrated, trying to connect with Kierstyn's mind but it was harder long distance and Kierstyn kept getting farther away. When she made the connection she was drowning in a tidal wave of grief, loss and guilt. She felt like she couldn't breath. Her breath was coming in and out in short, raspy puffs. She fell to her knees, unable to pull from Kierstyn's mind. Senia felt like she was trying to keep her head above the water but someone kept tying weights to her legs and arms. And that someone was herself. She was weighing herself down.  
A rough hand on her shoulder was what tugged her out. When Senia was back in her own mind she took deep breaths, trying to slow down her breathing and heart rate.  
"What happened?" Isabelle asked. That's when Senia noticed that everyone was crowded around her. She knew that Kierstyn wouldn't want everyone to know what was going on in her mind so she told the half truth.  
"It's Kierstyn, she's facing a lot of guilt for what happened to her parents. She thinks that if she could have been stronger, less afraid, then she could have helped and maybe, just maybe, they could have gotten out of there alive." Well so much for the half truth. Though Senia didn't tell all of what was going on in Kierstyn's head, she told the truth about the parent thing.  
"I'm going after her." Senia stood up without help. She had got her breathing and heart rate under control but she felt a little dizzy.  
"We'll all come." Alec offered.  
"No!" Senia snapped and when everyone gave her weird looks she explained, "Kierstyn wont come back if she thinks you all know what is going on up in her head." She pushed out of the bunch and started walked but felt the worry dripping off everyone with honey. "I promise we wont be long. Keep going to the institute and we'll meet you there." She didn't wait for their reply, Senia just turned and ran in the direction Kierstyn was heading in.  
The Park. Senia knew that's were Kierstyn will be because that's the closes place to where they were that had potential for Demon activity. She also knew that Kierstyn would need to burn off some steam before going back but Senia figures that that won't be a problem.  
As she headed towards the area that Mundanes don't often go, she pulled out her Stele from her belt and drew an invisibility rune and a rune for strength and speed. By the time she was finished she had reached the spot where the trees pulled closer together and drooped down, making the grassy ground look black and dangerous. Stepping through the trees, she heard a grunt followed by the high pitched scream of metal being ripped apart.  
"That's weird," Senia mumbled racing forward. "I don't remember any Demon making that noise." She burst through the clearing that she heard the noise coming from. Kierstyn was there fighting...fighting robots?  
Senia stopped dead, staring as her partner punched, blocked and kicked. Senia noticed that Kierstyn wasn't using any Seraph blades but instead a long, thin katana. The one Kierstyn carries around that's unmarked by runes and angelic symbols. Now that Senia looked closer, the robots seamed familiar. She remembered seeing them somewhere, in a book maybe. The date 1870 kept popping up in her head.. But Senia never got to finish the thought because Kierstyn cried out in pain as a clockwork automaton picked up one of his fallen autobots and used the arm to hit Kierstyn across the face making blood spit from her mouth.  
Senia drew her two pocket knifes she kept. Both where unmarked but deadly sharp. With a cry she dove into the clockwork wave. Through out the fight Senia and Kierstyn came back to back, both where bleeding severely but neither could stop to draw a healing rune because once one automaton fell, another took it's place. These damn things where hard to kill, almost as hard as a Greater Demon because if you cut off an arm, or even their heads, they keep coming at you, oil fountaining out of their bodies.  
"We need to run," Kierstyn yelled over the shrike of metal getting ripped and torn apart. "I can't keep going any longer, I'm about to pass out, I've lost to much blood and judging by the heavy sent of blood coming off you, I'd say you've lost a lot too!"  
"Alright," Senia yelled. "Ready? One." Senia brought her blades down and across, cutting a bot in four pieces. "Two!" She decapitated another and it's oil sprayed all over her eyes, making her take a moment to wipe them clean, earning a cut to the side. "Three!" She pushed through the bodies and felt Kierstyn do the same thing, Senia sliced and cut her way through the crowd until she was free and once she saw Kierstyn break free she ran.  
Senia tripped, stumbled and coughed all the way to the institute and Kierstyn was there beside her, rapidly bleeding through a giant cut that ran along the length of her belly. When they finally arrived, Kierstyn pounded on the doors of the institute well Senia looked around for any clockwork people. Either they outran them, which was highly doubtable in hers and Kierstyn's current state, or the clockwork people didn't give chase. The doors opened and relief filled Senia, she felt like crying in happiness but instead she closed her eyes and decided to have a sleep, right there, on the institute steps.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Senia's P.O.V

Light leaked through her eyelids as Senia groaned. Her whole body ached but nothing seemed to be broken. She slowly wiggled her fingers and toes, silently thanking the Angel that they where all still there.  
Senia slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light, then slowly sat up. Like she concluded, nothing broken just dull aches and pains that throbbed. She lifted up her arms, ignoring her shoulder's screams of protest, and traced the fading healing rune that was drawn into the back of her hand. There was about three on each arm, most likely the reason she wasn't laying in a bag waiting to get cremated so her ashes could get spread along the outer walls of The Glass City. Never at rest; always there to protect.  
Glancing over to her right she saw Kierstyn there, laying on the bed with her eyes closed and a bandage wrapped around her head but Senia could tell that Kierstyn didn't need it anymore and that the rusty blood spot was at least a few days old. Wait, a few days old?  
Senia eased out of bed and stood there for a minute as a wave of fatigue washed over her. When it pasted she hobbled out to the hallway and towards the library being careful not to put to much presser on her left knee which shot dizzying pain up her leg and through out her body.  
She reached the library doors and pushed them open with a grunt of effort.  
"Look who's up." A hand clamped around her shoulder, "how are you feeling?"  
"Fine," Senia mumbled and shook the large hand off her shoulder. Magnus's tisked and shook his glittery head.  
"Is that anyway to treat the man who saved yours and your friend life? I think not."  
Senia snorted, "last timed I check, you weren't a man." She rolled her eyes at herself, Kierstyn must be rubbing off on her. "I mean thanks for saving our lives, but you didn't have to we were fine."  
"Fine?" Alec came around the table and nearly tripped over a pile of books that where strewn all over the ground. "We found you two drowning in your own puddle of blood and you say you where just fine?"  
"Whatever," Senia sighed then stopped, maybe she shouldn't be hanging around Kierstyn so much. "Thanks for finding us, even though we where on your doorstep, and healing us. I fell better now." She smiled at Alec, who's posture loosed a bit and Magnus, who just smiled back at her.  
"Will you three stop yapping and get you butts over here to help?" Isabelle snapped from the table.  
"What are you guys researching?" Senia wobbled her way over and peeked at the book Clary was holding.  
"What attacked you and Kierstyn and why," Clary said  
"But it would help if we knew what they looked like," Isabelle suggested.  
Senia stopped and started to think. Did she get a good look at the automatons? "Well they kind of looked human but they where like robots," Senia sighed in frustration. "They each had a different body built, like some where female and some where suppose to be male. They where super hard to kill or destroy or whatnot. When I found Kierstyn she wasn't using a runed blade."  
"No markings at all?" Magnus pondered.  
"None, there where no runes or angelic carvings on the blade she was using but I don't really know why she was using it instead of a Seraph blade, I'll talk to her when she wakes up."  
"Any ideas?" Alec asked. Magnus looked like he was about to say something, he opened his mouth then thought better of it and closed it with a snap.  
"I'll take that as a no, well I'm stumped. I think I've studied every up to date book about Demons but I've never heard of this kind." Alec shrugged.  
There it was again, the date 1870. It popped into her mind and stayed there. It felt like something was trying to get in, like something was knocking at the door in her head. Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.  
"Where are your guys records?" Senia asked, rubbing her temples.  
"Over there," Clary pointed towards a large oak brown shelf with maybe about a thousand records on it. The shelf was huge, so big that it had on of those rolly ladders that moved from one end of the book shelf to the other.  
She looked at it, mouth dropped open, "Wher-where are the older records?"  
"Far end," Isabelle said. She climbed the ladder and scanned the records looking for the date that was burned into her head.  
"1812...1832...1867... Aha! 1870!" It was closer to the bottom. She plucked it from the shelf and flipped through the papers. Her heart sank. Nothing. There was nothing about automaton or even about finding a new type of Demon, just reports of accidents and Demon kills that year.  
"Anything?" Alec walked forward.  
"Nothing." Then a phone chirped and, a few seconds later, figures appeared from around the corner.  
"We're heading to Simon's. He said that he talked to some of the nicer vamps and has something to report so who's coming?" Clary's phones chirped again.  
"I'll come," Isabelle said at the same time Senia said, "well, I would need to change first."  
"You look fine," Clary smiled.  
"Sorry, I would love too, excepted vampires aren't my specialty, and plus it's Chairmen meow's feeding time." With a snap of his long fingers, Magnus disappeared in a spray of blue sparks.  
Everyone looked over at Alec, "sorry," he mumbled, slowly backing up, hands raised in front of his chest. "But I need to stay here and...Ummm...watch for Jace."  
"Where is Jace anyway?" Senia asked.  
"No one knows, after you and Kierstyn where in a stable condition, he left. Saying something about hunting whatever was chasing you," Isabelle shrugged, "Oh well, his loss. Come on, it will be a girls day...well except for when we see Simon but close enough." Isabelle hooked Clary's and Senia's arm in her own and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Kierstyn's P.O.V

The sound of a door slamming was what broke Kierstyn's silent slumber. She groaned and rolled over on her side, tangling the blankets even more. She peeled open her crusted shut eyes and stared and the unmade, empty bed beside her. Somehow she knew that Senia was suppose to be in that bed and felt a her mood darken a little more. First she was ambushed, almost died and then got ditched, what a wonderful day. She swallowed and could feel the dryness of her throat. It felt like someone had taken sand paper and rubbed it against the inside of her throat, making it throb at every breath. She spotted a glass of water sitting on the table beside her bed, she sat up and grabbed it, sloshing the water up and over the edge and onto her nightgown. Nightgown? Kierstyn looked over the brim of her glass, yup that was a nightgown. She wasn't wearing one when she got to the Institute so that means that someone had taken her clothes and had seen her. The thought nearly made her do a spit take.  
Slowly crawling out of bed she stood and wiped the water that had escape her lips on the bedding. When Kierstyn finished, she evaluated herself. No broken bones, all her limbs where here and she wasn't dead. All good things. The fading healing runes slightly burned her skin when she touched them. Kierstyn didn't remember much of that night so she couldn't tell you who did them.  
Kierstyn crept across the hospital wing then out into the deserted hallway. She took soft, careful steps until she reached her bedroom door. She quickly showered, took off her head bandage and threw on a loose fitting tee-shirt and jeans.  
Exiting her room, she heard faint music coming from the right. Bored and with nothing else to do, Kierstyn silently crept the halls until she reached what looked like to be a music room. Jace was sitting at the grand piano with his back facing her, in the corner of the dark room. The music was coming from him. It was a beautiful melody of high strained notes that fell into a fast paced escalations. It was a song someone might have used to describe their life, or life in general.  
The music stopped suddenly and Jace brought his fist down, smashing the keys.  
"What the piano ever do to you?" Jace didn't outright jump, but when he spun around to face Kierstyn his face showed that he was startled.  
He quickly covered it up and returned to his normal bored face. "Look sleeping beauty woke up. Who kissed you awake?"  
Kierstyn immediately knew that he was expecting an angry response so as calmly as she could, Kierstyn stepped forward, out of the bright hallway into the dark room and said, "Alec."  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
"Better then your over sized, slobber kiss any day." Kierstyn scoffed and sat on the piano bench beside him.  
"How do you know that I slobber when I kiss?" He was enclosing her with his face and arms but, even with her heart pounding against her rib cage so hard she though it would break, Kierstyn answered, "from the millions of girls that you slept with then ditched and ignored for the rest of your life, crushing their hearts."  
"Touché," Jace backed off and rested his elbows on the piano.  
"Sorry, I don't touch players."  
"Oh," he raised an eyebrow and Kierstyn was instantly jealous, she always wanted to be able to do that. "you know French?"  
"Oh I don't know," Sarcasm dripped from her words, "I just lived in London for most of my life."  
"But London is in England."  
Kierstyn nodded, "Yes but you don't think that we traveled to France a lot? Considering the fact that it's right below England."  
"But how often?"  
"Damn it! You never give up do you?"  
"If I just gave up then you wouldn't be here." He stated then froze like he wasn't suppose to say that.  
"What?" Kierstyn asked. He looked away and mumbled something under his breath.  
"Did you just say that I basically died and that you spent hours keeping me alive?" Kierstyn was shocked, she died, well sort of, but here she was sitting here like nothing happened.  
"Damn, you do speak French." He cursed slightly under his breath.  
"Why did you do it?" She really hadn't meant to ask the question but it slipped before she could shut up.  
He turned and lightly touched her head. Then his thumb brushed the white scar that still marked her forehead. After a few moments he answered, "because I was worried. Because I really didn't want you to die." He dropped his hand and silence hung between them. They sat there and stared at each other, daring the other person to say something.  
Jace turned away and asked, "what happened before you and Senia turned up at the Institute?"  
Kierstyn tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and turned to face the piano as well.  
"I left to burn off steam, I went to the park knowing that that was premium ground for hunting. I was fighting off a Croucher Demon when those things came and attacked. They where like robots but had human faces and shapes. They kept saying, 'come with us, we will not hurt you,'" or something like that. I defended myself with my Seraph blade but when the blade touched the metal, it dissolved. Luckily I brought my katana with me and I fought with that instead. The automatons were really hard to kill, basically as hard as a Greater Demon. If you cut off their heads they keep coming at you. You have to cut, literally rip, the body apart for it to stop. Senia came then and helped fight them off but there was so many and we were bleeding horribly fast, so we ran, well from tripped and coughed our way, back to the institute. You know the rest."  
They where silent for a few moments when Jace said, just above a whisper, "lucky Senia came when she did, and that she could hold her own, because otherwise you would have been toast."  
She knew he meant it as a joke but Kierstyn couldn't stop her blood from boiling as her anger raised.  
"What?" I snapped, "you think I couldn't handle it on my own?" Kierstyn knew she was mad for no reason but she couldn't stop. "Well, screw you, I'm out of here." Kierstyn stood up hard enough to rock the bench then stomped out of the room. She was angry for no reason, but, behind the angry, she felt a ping of sadness ring through her at the thought that Jace didn't think she could have handle it.

Kierstyn was fuming. If you look at her, you could probably see the stream raising up and out of her ears. After she stomped out of the music room, she marched over to her bedroom, hoping to cool down. It didn't work out so well. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and telling herself that she had no reason to be mad. Then she got angry at herself for being angry, then at Jace for making her angry in the first place, then back at herself for being angry in general. Since that wasn't helping, Kierstyn jumped up off her bed and walked towards the kitchen where she encountered a very pissed off Jace and, you guessed it, that made her angry at Jace because she has the right to be angry not him.

Kierstyn just ignored him and went over to the fridge. She was starving, guess that's what you get when you don't eat for a couple of days. She reached for the handle when Jace jumped in front of her, butted her out of the way, and went looking for food for himself.  
"Excuse me," Kierstyn snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Jace didn't say a word, just continued to snoop out whatever was inside the fridge.  
"Move it asshat," Kierstyn bit off the words, shot her foot out, and kicked him in the hip; causing him to fall sideways and spill milk all over the kitchen floor. Kierstyn smirked at Jace then turned her attention to the fridge and dug out the ham, cheese and pickles. She closed the fridge, stepped over Jace, who was still laying face first on the floor, and walked over towards the kitchen counter when his hand shot out. He grabbed her ankle and wrenched hard, causing Kierstyn to fall smack on her butt in the milk and lose her items that where in her arms.  
"What the hell?"  
"Oops," Jace smirked and pushed himself off the floor.  
"Why the hell did you trip me?" She yelled and stood up.  
"Because you kicked me," Jace resorted. "Now clean up that milk woman and do what you do best and make me a sandwich," he cocked his head and a sly smile crept his lips. His golden eyes where as hard as rocks and Kierstyn met his glare with her own.  
"Clean up the milk yourself asshat, you're the one who spilled it."  
"Only because you tripped me and made me ruin a perfectly good carton of milk."  
Kierstyn snorted, "the only reason I kicked you was because you cut me off as I was about to find something to eat in the fridge."  
Jace looked at me up and down, a cruel look taking over his features. "Be thankful I cut you off and tripped you because, by the looks of it, I'd say that you don't need anything else to eat."  
Pure anger washed over Kierstyn but instead of lounging at him and ripping his head off, like her instincts where telling her to do, she rebelled with words.  
Kierstyn opened her mouth to say something when Jace beat her to it. "You are cold hearted, stubborn and jump into things without thinking things through. Almost always killing those around you," he stopped then continued on. "You already got your parents killed, you almost killed Senia. How much longer until you kill everyone you love?" Kierstyn was shaking with the utter most fury and sadness, she wanted to rip his vocal cords out and curl up in a ball at the same time. "That day when you left, claiming that you wanted to 'cool off' you almost got yourself and Senia killed all because you couldn't handle the fact that you killed your parents."  
Kierstyn couldn't take it anymore, Jace sucked in a breath to continue when she exploded. "What about you?" She shrieked, getting in his face, "the golden boy with the tortured past. You closed off, didn't let anyone in, threw yourself in the paths of Demons causing Alec, Isabelle and the rest of the Lightwoods hysteria. Did things so stupid that even the stupidest people out there could, and still can, laugh at you."  
She was up in Jace's personal space, finger poking his chest well she ranted. "You call me stubborn? Look at the things you do, always trying to save the world even if it means wasting away your life and making the people who care about you grieve. You say I jump into things without thinking? How about that time with you jumped headfirst into a vampire hotel to save that scrawny kid. Did you think about what could happen, what should have happened?"  
Kierstyn had her face right in front of his, standing on her tippy toes to look at him square in the eyes. She had calmed down, her voice soft and stern as she ranted, "and you call me cold hearted." Kierstyn shook her head, curls bouncing on her shoulders, "You push away people and shut people out. Always using sarcasm and witty remarks to cover up what's really going on. How do I know? Because that's what I do. Excepted the small pieces of yourself that break through the armor that you set around yourself. Like what you just told me, that you spent hours keeping me alive after that attack. That's the real Jace. The one, that for some reason, you keep hidden."  
Kierstyn stopped herself and backed off before the next few words flew from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around herself, her head hanging as she looked at the puddle of milk that covered the floor. "The one I seem to be falling in love with." She mumbled to herself, not loud enough for Jace to hear.  
There was a sloshing sound and then she felt a hand on her chin, forcing her to look into beautiful amber eyes.  
"You're right, okay? I said those things about me. I'm cold hearted, stubborn and jump into thing with looking. I probably give the Lightwoods heart attack almost everyday and to be honest, I would most likely be dead if I didn't have Alec and Isabelle looking out for me." Jace took another breath and Kierstyn knew what words were coming so she covered his mouth with her hand.  
"Don't say it okay? Don't say you take it all back because I'm all those things too," Kierstyn chuckled, "looks like we are alike in more ways the one."  
"And what would that one be?" Jace let go of Kierstyn's chin but stayed close.  
"We always have a big mess to clean up," Kierstyn pointed at her milk soaked socks and Jace barked a laugh.  
He stopped laughing and smiled, "let's get to it."  
Kierstyn turn to start cleaning up when she tripped on her own two feet. Arms where around her in a split second later, keeping her from the humiliation of falling into the milk soaked floor. Peeking up, she smiled a ghost of a smile and breathlessly said, "thanks."  
"No problem." But Jace didn't move, he just kept looking at her face, mix emotions crawling through his eyes. Very slowly he leaned down, letting her back out if she wanted to. But Kierstyn was frozen, paralyzed with giddy excitement and drowning fear. His lips, very softly, brushed hers and it broke the spell that had hold of her.  
Kierstyn leaped from Jace's arms and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11

Senia's P.O.V

Senia heard the doorbell sing as she looked at herself in the glass window. Her flame red hair was in messy curls and nightgown unflattering for her figure. She fussed with her hair, running her fingers in it. Giving up, she tied it in a knot at the back of her head then fixed the leather jacket Isabelle let her borrow. A tall, muscled guy answered the door; his body tight, ready to attack at any moment notice then, a petit brunette stepped around him. The brunette's face lite up with delight as her brown eye fell on Clary and Isabelle.  
"Clary! Isabelle! I'm happy to see you. How are you guys doing?"  
"Great, thanks Maia." Clary answered then gestured towards Senia, "this is Senia Rosewood, she and her Parabatai came to help with the whole Sebastian issue."  
The girl named Maia stepped forward, Senia instantly noticed that Maia was wearing green camo pants and a shirt that said, "anyone that doesn't kill me...better start running." She instantly loved this girl's sense of humor.  
"Hello, I'm Maia and that is Jordan," Maia pointed over her shoulder towards the tall guy with brown hair and green eyes.  
"Pleasure," he said when turned on his heel and went back inside.  
"Sorry. He's a little moody today, well anyway come inside." They walked inside and sat on the warn bleu couch. Simon was there, asleep on the chair that sat across from them.  
"I swear he can sleep through anything," Maia said.  
"Hey Maia, can I borrow something of yours and get out of this stupid nightgown. Izzy and Clary wouldn't let me get changed before we came here." Senia glared slightly at Isabelle and Clary who pretended that they didn't hear anything and continued talking.  
"Sure, I think I have a shirt that might fit but I'm not to sure about the pants," Maia gestured at Senia's long legs.  
"Anything is better then what I'm wearing now,"  
A few minutes later Senia sat on the couch wearing a shirt that said "gamers do it better,' and some lose fitting sweats. Simon was still knocked out but was drenched from head to toe. Clary and Isabelle where laughing silently, peeking from underneath their fingers then laughing again. Both their faces where beet red from trying to keep from bursting out loud with laughter.  
"Why is Simon wet?" The question was innocent enough but it seemed to push Clary and Isabelle off the edge. They fell of the couch, laughing so hard that they were clenching their stomachs. They both stopped as a coughing fit took over then they resumed laughing.  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Clary managed to chock out, "we couldn't wake Simon up so Izzy and I decided to throw a buck of water on him to see if he would wake up." Senia cracked a smile herself as Clary and Isabelle slowly pushed themselves off the floor and on to the couch.  
"At least you could have waited for me to come back before you threw that bucket of water on him," Senia laughed as Isabelle clenched her stomach again and Clary silently chucked.  
"Senia, I dare you to go up to him and kiss him on the cheek," Isabelle said. Senia could tell that Isabelle thought that she was going to back down so Senia stood up from her spot and waddled over to Simon. His pale face looked at peace, his black hair tousled. Simon's chest didn't move, he looked like a statue, frozen in place until he woke from his deep slumber. He slept like the dead.  
Senia leaned over and slowly placed a peck on his stone cold right cheek. His eyes snapped open, his pupils enormous. Before Senia could pull away, his hands came up and gripped her shoulders, hard, rendering her immobile. He looked around as Clary and Isabelle snickered in the background them their eyes locked and held there. Green on blue.  
"Why am I all wet?" Of course that would be the first thing out of his mouth. He let go of Senia shoulders and she backed up quickly, tripping over her own feet until the back of her knees hit the couch. Sitting down, she heard Isabelle reply," because we couldn't wake you up, so we dumped a bucket of water on your head."  
"Well let me go get changed and-"  
"No time," Clary shook her head, "we have to be back before supper."  
Simon argued, " I can still get changed, talk to you and then you guys can leave before supper rolls around."  
"No," Isabelle answered, "because we have some things to tell you, and we still have to get back and with this traffic, that could take forever."  
"But-"  
"No"  
"If-  
"No"  
"Come-"  
"No," Clary and Isabelle said in unison. Simon looked at Senia with big, puppy dog eyes, begging for her to be on his side. She just shrugged and Simon bowed his head in defeat, took a deep breath and started.  
"I've figured out that a long time ago, sometime in the eighteen hundreds, there was a spotting of robot like figures that walked around in the streets of London and the surrounding areas. They looked like humans but couldn't talk and their walking was impaired meaning that they could barely walk, much less run." Simon paused and looked at each one of then in turn until his gaze rested on Senia.  
"They where all wiped when an Angel came and used his holy fire or something and destroyed them all and their creator. The automatons where never seen until now."  
Everyone looked at each other, trying to fill in the missing pieces.  
"That's all the story you got?" Senia asked.  
"Sadly yes. They didn't know a lot and I had to put the pieces together but there are still a lot missing clues."  
Everyone nodded, then Senia remembered. Remembered a book, bound in leather with the mortal sword pressed in the front. The image passed though her mind in an blink of an eye and Senia quickly tried to grasp pieces. She know that that image wasn't her own, someone wanted her to see it. But who was the question.

When Senia got back to the Institute, she instantly knew something was off. Scrambling to the elevator, she pushed the up button and waited for the elevator to reach the top floor, tapping her foot all the way. The doors opened with a ding and Senia shot forward; through the winding hallways until she reached Kierstyn's room. She took out her Seraph blade, whispered it's name, didn't bother to knock, and threw open the door, Seraph blade blazing.  
Kierstyn slowly, calmly, looked up from her spot on her bed; curly hair messy and blue eyes wide and venerable looking. When Kierstyn first looked up, it looked like she was expecting someone else but when her eyes found Senia's they seemed disappointed.  
Senia loosened her tight wound muscles and let the Seraph blade die slowly. She put it on the dresser to her right and sat beside Kierstyn; debating wither or not to put her arm around Kierstyn's shoulder. She watched Kierstyn as Kierstyn watched the floor, she decided not to because of the way Kierstyn looked so wound up and how she was sitting on the edge of the bed, like she would have to run away at a moments notice.  
"What's wrong?" Senia tilted her head as she asked then ran a hand through her hair untangling the knots.  
"Nothing." The word was more of a grunt then anything.  
"Don't make me do it," Kierstyn knew what she was taking about by the way her head snapped up.  
She growled, "you won't.  
"Oh, I would." Senia raised her eye brows, "but I wouldn't if you told me." Senia's face took on a serious look. "I would, not because I want to, but because you're freaking me out. This is not my sharp tonged Parabatai that I know and would protect with my life."  
"Fine," she sighed.  
Kierstyn told her story slowly, it sounded like she was evaluating every word before speaking them. Senia appropriately inserted gasped and awes at the proper moments but couldn't help let out a cry of surprise when Kierstyn told her that Jace basically kissed her.  
"Really! That's awesome. What did you do after that?" Senia was genuinely intrigued now, leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees and put her head on her hands.  
Kierstyn shook her head, frowning slightly, "no, it was not awesome, it was horrible and...um... I kind of ran away." Kierstyn leaned forward to stare at the ground, hair sweeping forward to hid her face. To anyone else, it would have looked like she was just looking at the floor but Senia knew that Kierstyn was just trying to hide a blush.  
"You ran away?! But why?"  
"Because." Was all she said, then a slight smile creped her features. "If Clary hears about this she would demand my head on a platter."  
A laugh bubbled out of Senia's lips, her cheeks turned red; trying to contain the laughter. She looked over at Kierstyn and noticed that she wasn't smiling anymore. Senia could sense that Kierstyn wanted some time alone so she dragged her butt up and out of her room; forgetting to take the Seraph blade.

The heavy leather bound book sat on Senia's lap as she read over the documents from London back in the eighteen hundreds.  
Shock flooded Senia's head as she read the entry; it stated, "They were machines with human faces and bodies. At the beginning we where able to slay them with our Seraph blades until Demon souls were put into the clockwork machines. Once done, they where more realistic in every way, able to talk and run. Our Seraph blades dissolved when they touched the clockwork army, so we had to use ordinary weapons, ones without Angelic symbols or runes."'  
Senia's mind flashed back to the day she found Kierstyn battling the automaton. That would explain why Kierstyn didn't use her Seraph blades.  
She went on reading, "the automaton there all slain when an Angel killed their master, Mortman." Senia glanced at the signature at the bottom of the page. The name there was sighed as James Carstairs over almost a hundred and thirty-four years ago.  
She closed the book with a sigh, they now had some answers but the text only added more questions. A scream sounded through the hallways and for a second Senia thought it was Kierstyn, needing to take her medication again when she heard glass shatter. Rushing out the door she headed towards the elevator when she heard the gears grinding. Someone was coming.  
Senia reached into her belt hand searching for something that wasn't there. She cursed at herself when she remembered that she left it in Kierstyn's room.  
Standing guard , the doors opened and Senia lunched at the thing in the elevator.  
It let out a shirk of terror as Senia grabbed a fist full of shirt and pulled her arm back to unleash a punch when something stopped her.  
"Clary?" Senia whispered.  
Clary's eyes weren't on her but on something over her shoulder. A shadow loomed over Senia as she turned around and gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 13  
Kierstyn's P.O.V

Metal screeching, the sound of glass breaking into thousands of pieces and people yelling at each other was what drove Kierstyn from her dark den. Grabbing the Seraph blade that Senia left on her dresser, she ran towards the closes sound of fighting. Diving around the corner Kierstyn leaped into the heap of automaton that where surrounding something in the middle.  
She swept the blade down in an elegant curve that would have sliced the automaton in half; if the blade hadn't dissolved when it touched the metal shoulder of the automaton. Cursing at herself for not remembering that, she grabbed her hand held knifes that she always had tucked in her belt. Tired, she fought until the last one was decapitated by none other then the little red head. Senia was behind her, wiping oil off her face onto her shirt.  
"Nice of you to finally join us." Clary spat, cleaning off a broad double bladed sword that she must have grabbed from off the wall.  
"Good to see that you can at least hit something." Kierstyn resorted, "I thought you spent all your time kissing Jace's ass."  
Clary opened her mouth to say something back but Senia beat her to it, "looking at how many automatons where here, I'd say that there are a lot more running around. We need to find everyone and get out as fast as we can." She locked eyes with Kierstyn and continued, "I'll go down this hallway you two head down to the library and infirmary to see if there is anyone else there. See you soon." Before either Clary or Kierstyn could objected, she was gone, red hair flying out behind her.  
"Great, now I'm stuck with the psychopath." Clary snorted, playing with the sword that laid in her hands.  
"Shut up," Kierstyn whispered as she concentrated; dropping her mental blocks, she opened her mind until Senia's presence filled it.  
Eyes closed, Senia filled her in on what she was doing and if she found anything yet. They couldn't really talk telepathically, well Senia could, but they could show each other what's going on. After they discovered the mental connection, they practiced ever since, it took Kierstyn a long time to get the connecting and keep it; it's still really hard to.  
Sweat started to collect on her forehead as Kierstyn opened her eyes to find Clary staring at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"What where you doing? I was calling your name for like five minutes and you didn't answer, at first I though that you where going to faint so I grabbed your medicine but then you mumbled something and I knew that that wasn't it so..." Clary opened her hand to reveal the small vile of medication that Kierstyn normally kept tucked in her boots. For once, they weren't snapping at each other and Kierstyn didn't want to ruin it so she tentatively took the vile from Clary's hand and gave her a small smile before she tucked the vile back into her boot.  
"Thank you," Kierstyn's eye brows drew together as she tried to think of a way to phrase her sentence. "Like for caring, it's nice." Kierstyn started walking again and Clary followed, "and what I was doing was talking to Senia, well sort of." Clary's eyes grew wide as an excited child's would and her fingers curled and uncurled unconsciously.  
Kierstyn sighed as she tried to explain, "I can't telepathically speak to her but she can to me. What I can do is show her what's going on. So it's like she can see through my eyes, when I let her, and I can see through hers. But It's really hard to keep the connection going; it feels like it is draining my mental and physical energy. Before we came here, we were practicing but not for very long periods of times so I don't know how long I will be able to hold it."  
"That's so cool!" Clary exclaimed, her smile cracking a line across her face.  
"Ya, I guess it is." Kierstyn smile at Clary when a commotion sounded through the hallway ahead of them. After quickly sending each other a look of dismay, and showing Senia what's going on, they ran forward and turned the corner to get covered in oil.  
"Oops sorry," a masculine voice mumbled as Kierstyn and Clary whipped the oil from their eyes. Alec and Jace stood in front of them, Alec with an apologetic look and Jace with a smirk.  
"It's ok," Kierstyn mumbled. "we need to get out of here, as you can tell, we are being invaded." Kierstyn gestured to the fallen automaton.  
Jace's look darkened as his eyes fell on Kierstyn, "who made you the boss?"  
"Jace!" Clary exclaimed but Kierstyn waved her hand, telling Clary that it's alright.  
"Do you see Mayrse around here? Or have you seen her these past few days? Because I haven't. If you want to stay here and be the stupid hero that jumps into things without thinking then fine, whatever, but I won't be here to save your ass. Oh and another thing, what happened this afternoon doesn't change anything and-"  
Kierstyn gasped as the whole scene in front of her flooded with fire, everything was burning. A hand reached through the flames and grasped a charred, blacken one. The scene disappeared and Kierstyn was aware that everyone was looking at her funny.  
Kierstyn instantly understood what happened, "the institute is on fire, Senia has Isabelle and they're leaving." She looked at each one in the eye as the air around them began to become laced with smoke. "If you're coming great," she locked eyes with Jace. "If not, I wish you the best of luck." Then she turned and ran down the hallway, listening to the pound of footsteps behind her. To her relief, everyone was following.  
The front doors are barricaded with smoke and fire, another image Senia happily sent to her, so they where flying though the dungeons, or the underground half of the institute, with the fire right on their tails.  
They where lucky, only fighting a few automatons here and there. Coming to a stop in front of a door that was supposedly going to lead them outside, they pushed and pulled, but it was bolted shut. The smoke was filling the air and each of them were coughing and spiting black soot onto the ground.  
Giving up, Kierstyn sank to the ground, shirt covering her mouth and she breathed fast and heavy. Because of her illness, the smoke was worse for her, she felt as if she was going to pass out at any second and the connection kept fading in and out as she fought to hold onto it.  
"It's no use," Kierstyn yelled over the roar of the fire, "save your breath and say your goodbyes we aren't going to make it." Everyone at the door stop pushing and pulling when the heard her voice. She was barely breathing now and she couldn't see the people in front of her because her eyes were watering so bad.  
The sound of people sliding down the walls was what made Kierstyn believe that they all listened to her. Someone sat beside her and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
"Goodbye," the person whispered.  
"Goodbye."  
~

The motion of swinging back and forth brought vomit up and into her throat. Swallowing it down, Kierstyn groaned and peeled opened her eyes, she coughed, gaged then tilted her head to the side to spit.  
"Hey, careful, those are new shoes." A voice rumbled from behind her. Her eyes wouldn't focus clearly, they kept watering. Nothing came out of her parched mouth besides what sounded like a dying animal. Kierstyn clucked her dry tongue in irritation; her throat was so dry, it felt liked a baked potato.  
"There you go." The man set her down on what felt like pavement and put something cold and wet on her lips.  
"Drink," the man commanded softly. Usually Kierstyn would never touch, much less drink, anything that she couldn't see but at this moment she didn't care. She greedily drank the bottle until the man pried it from her lips. A strangled cry erupted from her as she reached blindly for the water.  
"Now now, you can't drink it all or you'll get sick. Let's clear up that sight for you." A burning sensation started behind her eyes as she closed them and she bit her lips shut; keeping another cry in.  
"All done." Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at Magnus, or someone that sounded and had the right facial features as him; but this Magnus clothes where ripped to shreds, his black hair was long and flat on either side of his face and there wasn't a sparkle in sight.  
Mouth dropped open, she tried to find some words to ask what happened but Magnus put up a hand to stop her.  
"Don't ask."  
"Alright so I won't," Her voice was scratchy and horse but it was better then weird dying animal sounds. "Thank you Magnus for saving me and the others." His face made Kierstyn's smile slip from her lips. "They didn't make it?"  
"Yes, the ones with you did and Isabelle came back but she said Senia was still in the institute so Jace ran in there without a second thought and they haven't come out. I'm sorry" Magnus pointed behind him and Kierstyn scrambled to see what he meant.  
The institute laid in blackened chucks and heaps. Smoke raised in columns, forming dark, dreary clouds that loomed above them. A chock escaped from Kierstyn's lips as she scrambled forward. She was tripping, awkwardly running towards the building until she found her footing and ran, only to trip on a bent and warped piece of metal.  
She landed on her hands and knees, heart breaking at the thought of losing yet another person so close to her. Kierstyn curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around herself as silent tears pushed their was down her face. She remembered all the things Senia did for her. Someone who showed her kindness even when she snapped at everyone to go away and threw things at their heads. Kierstyn thought of Senia's mother. Alone. In England; Waiting. Waiting for her daughter to come home. She thought about what she heard before they left for this death trap. About what Dawn had said to Senia, about how she needed Senia to come home because she was the only thing left.  
Kierstyn bowed right there to never let anyone get close to her, never let herself love anyone again, that way, she could never have to feel the black, empty hole grow wider and stronger, threating to consume everything she is.  
Someone touched her shoulder and Kierstyn's head snapped up to see Simon, soot and blood covered him from head to toe but clear, clean tracks where the only that showed that he had been crying. Behind him was Clary, full on tears ran down her face and jumped off her chin. Clary tried to smile, tried to smile for Kierstyn's sake and she respected that but couldn't return the smile.  
Kierstyn felt broken, there was nothing left, nothing left except her mission and her name. She would finish her mission, she knew that, she would finish it for Senia. She sat up slowly, clenching the thing that she tripped over, a melted Seraph blade. Simon pointed behind him as Kierstyn saw a huge pack of automaton running towards them.  
Bruised, burnt and empty, Kierstyn got up and walked towards the portal that Magnus made. Alec was just stepping through, Clary and Simon had started walking first so they stepped through next, when it was Kierstyn's turn, she turned and faced the fallen institute and rushing automaton.  
"Ave Atque Vale, hail and farewell; my partner, my friend." Kierstyn dropped the Seraph blade, stepped through the portal and didn't look back again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 14

Kierstyn's P.O.V

Punch, block, kick, block. Punch, block, kick, block. Those words were the only things running through Kierstyn's head as she beat up the dummy in front of her. The dummy was one that Mundanes would use for practicing, it was the only thing Luke had in his old farm house that he didn't mind getting ripped to shreds. The poor, deprived thing didn't deserve Kierstyn's pent up anger and frustration but it was the only thing at didn't complain whenever she hit it.

Ever since they stepped foot on Luke's farm, Kierstyn has been training. It is the only way to block everything out.

Punch, block, kick, block. Punch, block, kick, block.

Memories tugged at the corner of her mind. The institute chard and black. The automaton rushing after them. Screeching of metal against metal. Blacken smoke gathering in her lungs, making it hard to breath, hard to move.

Kierstyn snarled, pushing the sickening memories away; hitting the poor dummy even harder.

Punch, block, kick, block.

After they told Luke and Jocelyn what happened, they immediately told the Clave. The six lost control of the situation when they told the Clave. Jocelyn and Luke haven't told them anything, haven't told them is anyone was going to do something or even if they found Jace and Senia's bodies. They only kept telling the six that everything was under control and that it would all be taken care of. Kierstyn literally did a spit take at that.

She didn't know where the others were, just that they were all grieving. Kierstyn knew she should grieve, but if she let herself, then she wouldn't be able to stop the flood of memories that she kept locked tight behind a weakening damn or the tears from winding down her face.

It's been about a week now; since they abandon their friends. And every day, from the crack of dawn to the pale shine of the moon, Kierstyn was up and outside; fighting, running, doing drills. She didn't stop to let herself think, only do. For the first few days, Clary, Alec and even Jocelyn had tried to get her to stop and come inside. But every time Kierstyn refused or straight up ignored them. This was how she grieved and they had better get used to it.

One time, when she was getting up to go outside, she heard Simon talking to Clary. Clary crying, more like bawling, asking Simon why Jace went back inside the institute when he was outside safe. All Simon said was that Jace couldn't leave someone behind to die. Up until then, Kierstyn had just been grieving about Senia; but when she heard that conversation, it felt like a slap in the face. Each one of them had been close to Jace, they had been his family.

A lonely howl broke through Kierstyn's trance. She knew that Luke was the leader of a wolf pack but she still hadn't gotten used to having them basically breathing down her neck. A twig snapped and Kierstyn whipped around and drew her hand up, about to punch a mildly started Simon.

"It's just me, Simon." He said, holding up his hands in defeat.

"What do you want?" Kierstyn snapped, turning her back on Simon to continue to hit the dummy.

"To talk." Kierstyn swung back around to stare at Simon wide eyed. "Have you noticed that this barn smells like hay but there isn't a stack of hay in sight?" He shrugged.

Giving up on hitting the dummy, Kierstyn crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the ground; waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, Kierstyn sigh and uncrossed her arms.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," he stroked his chin, "I really think you should come inside the warm, comfy house instead of sleeping out here in the cold, rat infested barn."

Kierstyn scuffed and rolled her eyes, "if you came out here to lecture me, don't; I am not in the mood."

Simon's shoulders sagged as he unleashed a sigh, "I want to know what you remember from that night." He didn't need to clarify, she instantly knew he was talking about the night she lost her friend.

"Don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

"Did you know that it was me who found you and the others in the dungeon. I was walking up to the institute when it cot fire. I couldn't go inside to help so I fought the automaton that where outside. Magnus showed up then, apparently coming to tell everyone that there was going to be an attack on the institute.

"He was helping me take down the rest outside when I heard pounding on the door. I rushed over there and kicked in the door, another amazing talents of a vampire; super strength but anyway, I couldn't enter the institute so there I was, inches from saving everyone, when someone moved. It was Jace, I personally don't know how her was able to stay awake but he dragged everyone to the door where I could grab them and pull them to safety, you where the last one." Simon sat on the dirt ground and patted the spot beside him, I complied.

"Once everyone was out, Magnus got everyone up and running, well besides you because of your umm...problem; Magnus said that his magic wouldn't work every well on you so we waited. Isabelle came running through the smoke, claiming that Senia was still inside. Jace jumped up and charged into the building without a second thought." Simon's eyes dropped and glazed over as memories swirled behind his eyes.

"We waited and waited. Waited until the institute collapsed then you woke up, by then everyone knew that Jace and Senia weren't coming out." His eyes focused again and looked down at Kierstyn, who had wet paths streaking her face.

"Why would you tell me that?" She whispered.

Simon got up and dusted himself off, then started walking towards the barn doors.

"Because you have a right to know, what you use the information for is up to you. Goodnight." Then he slipped into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Kierstyn's P.O.V

"...There are no human remains to be found within the ruins of the New York institute. That leads the Clave to believe that the enemy as taken what is ours or the young Shadowhunters were wrongly claimed as decreased." Kierstyn's heart pounded against her ribs as she read the letter over and over again. Hope filled her heavy heart, whipping out the pain.

Kierstyn peeked over the top of her only hope, looking at everyone with joy. "Is it true?" She whispered.

"Yes." Clary answered, "yes it's true." Pulling the paper up to cover her face again Kierstyn re-read the letter for what seemed like the thousands time.

"They could be alive," Kierstyn whispered to herself as she slowly brought the paper down. "They could be alive!" She shrieked as she dropped the forgotten note and hugged the closes person to her. Clary hugged back as tears tumbled down both the girls eyes. The people that Kierstyn had been living with for the past few weeks laughed in joy.

"They could be alive now but what if Sebastian has them? Both will die soon." There went the happy moment as Jocelyn stepped into the room, halting any farther celebration.

Kierstyn froze as she felt an invisible hand slap her hard against her cheek. She turned, angered and ready to snap; Clary beat her to it.

"They could be with Sebastian but that means that they're alive! It means that we could save them." Clary stepped forward to face her mother.

Silence passed through the room, everyone relived but worried. If Sebastian did have them, what would he do? Torcher first and foremost. Kierstyn knew that Sebastian hates Jace with everything he's made of. Also, Sebastian has been wanting Senia for weeks now.

All this passed through Kierstyn's head as someone stepped up from behind Jocelyn and said, "we don't know where Sebastian is hiding but I know someone who could help." Magnus walked forward and into the middle of the room. His tight black leather pants and deep purple shirt sparked with every move he made.

"Who?" Isabelle asked, black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back.

His golden cat eyes flickered to her, "her name is Tessa Grey and you could say that she has lived for a very long time." His eyes flashed with memories and emotions.

"And how is she going to help us find Senia and Jace?" Alec's voice sounded from the back corner, his bright bleu eyes the only thing that you could see against the dark shadows.

Magnus shook his long finger, "I didn't say she could find them, I said she could help."

"How could she help? What can she do that we haven't done already?" Kierstyn questioned.

Magnus turned to her, his gold eyes capturing hers. "I already said, she has lived a every long time."

Kierstyn growled and narrowed her icy eyes, "so Tessa is a Downworlder? What is she going to use? Dark magic? Ask a Demon? What?" She snapped.

"Trust me, I will tell you on the way." Magnus grinned and clapped his hands, "in the mean time I have some business to take care of before we head off; I'll be here by seven" With a spray of bleu sparks, he disappeared.

"Magnus! Get your sparkly ass back here!" Kierstyn yelled at the air that Magnus disappeared into.

"I don't think he can hear you." Simon mumbled. Kierstyn turned and was about to swipe his head off when Isabelle stopped her.

"Have you or Alec ever looked at your Parabatai runes?"

Both her and Alec looked at Isabelle in confusion, "what?" Alec asked.

Isabelle sighed, "both of you have the Parabatai rune that ties you to either Jace," She pointed at Alec. "Or Senia," she pointed at Kierstyn. "And I've heard that when you loose your Parabatai it's super painful and you can feel their sprits leave or something like that. Anyway have either of you felt anything remotely close to that description?" Both Kierstyn and Alec glanced at each other in surprise. Slowly, Kierstyn looked way and pulled the neck of her shirt down to show her Parabatai mark.

Sitting on she upper chest was the dark swirls of the Parabatai mark. It was still there, dark black but rusted red surrounded the edges. "What does red around the edges mean?" Kierstyn asked as she let go of her shirt and looked up in time to see Alec's. His matched hers perfectly. The heavy black swirls tinted rust red.

"It means your Parabatai is either dying or close to death." A voice sounded from behind Kierstyn. Everyone jumped as Kierstyn spun to face Magnus. "Ready to go?" He asked like a room of Shadowhunters and Downworlder wasn't about to attack him.

"Let's go." Jocelyn, followed but Luke, entered the room carrying weapons of all sorts.

Everyone grabbed a weapon as they passed Jocelyn and Luke.

"How far is this Tessa and how are we getting there?" Simon questioned.

"We are going by portal of course so only a few minutes." As if by magic (it was magic) a portal popped up in front of them; swirling a light blue.

"You first." Magnus gestured and Clary stepped up, clenching her Seraph blade so tight her knuckles turned white. Watching as she took a deep breath, Clary stepped forward into the swirl.

"Wait!" Someone behind them shout, everyone turned only to be blinded but a white flash.

**_Author note:_**

I'm sorry for the super long wait! I was on vacation with my family and didn't have time to upload. Sorry!

I guess i'm going to answer a review here so here we go.

**Review: **In the beginning Clary doesn't like Kierstyn for the following reasons, 1: Because of what Kierstyn did to Jace (in the library). Annnnnnd that's about it but don't worry, Clary isn't going to become evil. There isn't going to be a Sizzy (sorry) and for Kierstyn and Jace well...that is one thing your going to have to keep reading to find out. :)


End file.
